


Small "g"

by ragnarokenroll



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Slight Canon Divergence, aka I don't buy how Ego died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokenroll/pseuds/ragnarokenroll
Summary: A celestial couldn't have died that easily... could it?





	Small "g"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting fic here. I know it's short but I'm not too confident in this one, so any suggestions would be helpful! :)

The first couple of days after the disaster that was Ego, Peter had acted a bit strangely, a fact with which no one on the Milano was surprised. The man had finally met his father, only to realize he was a megalomaniac who murdered his mother. He had also lost the man who raised him for most of his childhood on the same day. Honestly, it would be a bit more concerning if he wasn’t acting differently.

“Hey.” Gamora said one night, after watching him stare blankly at the wall for about ten minutes. “Are you okay?”

“I think… the reason I was the one kid who was able to carry the Celestial gene didn’t really have anything to do with being human.” His voice was weird, it was as if he were trying to argue with himself, and losing. It was full of unnecessary pauses, and hesitation. “I think… it was because Ego did feel something for my mom. It sure as hell wasn’t love but it was something, at least. I don’t even know how that would work. Maybe he actually was willing to give himself to her.” He laughed a bit nervously, and Gamora really wasn’t sure where this was going. “You know what I mean?” He asked, his eyes suddenly frantic. “Like he literally gave up a part of himself. Like I am a literal extension of Ego.”

“Peter, what are you saying?” Gamora asked, on edge.

“I’m saying,” He said, and suddenly his voice was clear again, confident in a way that even Peter never was. “I think it’s cute that you thought a bomb fixed by a rodent would be able to kill a God, but it’s also pretty sad.” He concluded with a smirk and a shrug. Only, Gamora could tell that it was not Peter anymore.  


“Ego!” She shouted in rage. “Give him back!” 

“Well, since you so rudely destroyed my first body, I don’t think I will.” Gamora slowly slid her hand towards the sword she kept with her at all times, but Ego unfortunately noticed. “Do I actually have to explain to you what the word immortality means? And besides, you find a way to kill me, and Peter goes too.” Gamora wanted nothing more than to wipe that disgusting smirk away. It was unforgivable, the way he had tainted Peter’s face. 

“But… you told Peter that he would only be immortal as long as the light survived. This isn’t possible.” Gamora stammered, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. 

“Oh, how to get it through her tiny little head,” Ego wondered aloud, “I lied! I hoped that it would discourage him from trying anything too rash but now I see that he hasn’t got an ounce of sense.” 

“We will find a way to stop you.” Gamora vowed. 

“I have to admit,” He continued, as if she hadn’t spoken. “Your bomb did slow my plans down considerably, now that I have to leech off of my own son. It’s incredibly draining. I’ll be back.” He said with a smile, as if something like that could ever be considered a good thing. “I’m hoping you won’t tell Peter about this, of course.” 

“Of course I’m telling Peter, you-” 

“He really does seem to be the type for self-sacrifice. And like he said, he’s a part of me, and as long as he’s around, I am. You know he’ll take that as a challenge.” And suddenly the smirk slid off his face, and Peter tumbled to the floor. 

“Woah, sorry.” He shouted, trying to quickly pull himself off of the floor. “I’m not really sure what happened there.” He finished, leaning against the bedframe in what he hoped was a casual stance. “What?” He asked, looking at Gamora’s grief-stricken face. 

“Nothing.” She whispered.


End file.
